veritas vos liberabit
by klinky00
Summary: title means the truth shall make you free not very good at summries but so basically the story follows more or less the plot of the story, plus a new character and more light shone on dottor massimo please read and review
1. Chapter 1

She ran as fast as she could

She ran as fast as she could. She didn't care that she was bare foot or that it was snowing. She felt as though she was on fire. She ran down all the narrow alleyways that would get any Venetian lost. She wanted to get lost, not to be found. She didn't know how long she had been running but it was starting to take its toll. Her run became a jog, a walk, a crawl until her body gave complete way. Lying on the floor she was completely helpless. She could hear voices coming but couldn't gather what they were saying. It was too muffled.

. . . . . . . . . .

.

"What do you think Scipio will bring us tonight" a boy with hair sticking out in all directions, resembling a hedgehog, said excitedly to his companion.

"Hopefully something worth A LOT its getting really cold and we could do with warmer clothes. Bo's catching a cold" his companion replied

"Prop, what's that?" said the hedgehog boy pointing at a heap on the floor. The two boys approached cautiously. It was a girl, badly beaten, not really dressed right for the cold. She was bare foot wearing just shorts and an oversized jumper. "Poke her. See if she's dead"

"RICCIO!" the boy named Prop shouted at his friend

"WHAT!?" Riccio shouted back. Prop just shook his head and bent down to the girl.

"Well she's breathing. I think we should take her to the star palace and get Hornett to have a look and her" Prop said preparing to lift the girl.

"Scipio wont like that" Ricco panicked

"She's in need. He'd do the same if it was him that found her" Prop picked the girl up carefully. She was freezing. "Lets get back quickly"

. . . . . . . . . .

.

"Hey Hornett, has she woken up yet?" Prop asked to a girl with her hair tied in a braid which reached her waist.

"Not yet. I've cleaned up most of her cuts though" she said attending to the girl's feet. "I've pulled out like five pieces of glass already. She must be in so much pain" she replied

"I wonder what she was running from" Prop said in a state of wonder

"SCIP!" the two heard a little voice shout from below. They looked out of the box they were in to see their leader walking into the auditorium.

"Bo is so found of Scipio" Prop said with a hint of bitterness

"Jealous?" Hornett asked leaving him to meet their leader downstairs. Prop just rolled his eyes and followed. "Hey Scip"

Everyone crowed round the stage to see what treasures he had bought them this night. He emptied out his bag and they looked through what he had.

"Where's Mosca?" Scipio asked realising he was one team member down

"He went to get me some bandages" Hornett replied fixated on some sugar tongs. "What are these?"

"They're sugar tongs" He replies "Why do you need bandages?" Just then they heard the door go. Riccio went to answer it followed by a tall built boy whose skin was like the night.

"Has she woken up yet?" He said not realising their leader was there

"Who?" Scipio asked sternly. No one answered. "Mosca?" he asked the boy who had just walked in

"Oh. Well. Erm, well Prop and Riccio found a girl on the way bag from shopping. She was badly beaten and cold and…" Mosca stuttered

"Where is she now?"

"She's on my mattress, I've been clearing her up" Hornett said and Scipio began to run up the stairs to find this girl. He ran in to Hornett's box and found her lying just where they told him she was. She was indeed badly beaten. The others followed him in.

"She looks familiar" Scipio whispered

Hornett went back to the job of cleaning up the girl's feet and putting them in bandages.

"Where did you find her?" Scipio asked

"She was in the alley just before this one" Prop answered "she was just in a heap on the floor. She's actually got freeze burns over her legs where she was in the snow"

"You mean she was out just dressed like this?"

"Yer, odd isn't it?" Riccio piped up

. . . . . . . . . .

.

She didn't quite know what had woken her up, the Hornett girl doing what ever it was to her feet or the many voices that were in the room now. She kept her eyes closed tight so she could find out more about these people who had picked her up before having to face them.

"How long has she been out for?" Scipio asked

"She's been here for about two hours, we have no idea how long she was out side for but as Prop said the freeze burns were rather bad" Hornett replied

TWO HOURS! The girl thought. She shot up and thinking she was in a proper bed tried to jump off which just resulted in her jolting herself and landing straight on her face

"Bollocks" she grumbled staying exactly where she was. Even if she wanted to she wouldn't have been able to get up. The others looked at each other.

"Need a hand?" Scipio said with obvious humour in his voice

"I think I'm good. Umhmm. Yup. Good. Fine. I like it down her. Comfy." The girl replied. Scipio walked over and sat next to where she lay.

"My name's Scipio."

"Francesca" she said sticking her hand up to shake his which he laughed at before shaking it. He pulled her up and placed her back on the mattress.

"What were you doing outside and dressed like that?" Scipio asked

"It seemed the appropriate wear. Shorts, bare feet, lovely" She replied

"You're quite sarcastic aren't you?"

"Not at all" She replied with a smirk

"Care to share your injuries?"

"No. Not really….Where am I?"

"Welcome to my humble abode. I suggest you stay here until you're a bit stronger. We'll keep you safe"

"As lovely as that is I really ought to get home" she replied attempting to get up again

"Where do you live? I'll take you back" Scipio said getting up himself, making sure Francesca kept her balance. He was a good head taller than her. Matter of fact the only one that wasn't taller than her seemed to be Bo and she was only just taller than Riccio.

"Sweet, but I'm sure I can get back by myself. You've all done too much all ready." She finished trying to walk to a way out, "how do I get out of here?"

"Need my help now?" Scipio asked slyly. Francesca rolled her eyes and shook her head before finally nodding. "Sorry I didn't quite catch that"

"Yes please oh great one."

"Not sure I want to help you" Scipio said leaving the box "I guess you'll have to stay here a bit longer" he finished before vanishing down the stairs.

"You might as well stay until morning Francesca, it's far too cold to go out now" Hornett said. Francesca smiled and nodded. Bo took her arm and led her toward the stairs

"I bet you're well hungry. Let's get some cake" He said happily


	2. Chapter 2

A

_A.N. sorry I didn't mention this at first but in this we need to imagine that Scipio and Prosper are 16, Mosca and Hornett 15, Riccio is 14 and Bo is still six, cheers._

...

"So you're all orphans?" Francesca asked Hornett. The two girls were sitting on a couple of the chairs in the main room.

"Yer, well Mosca has a dad but he went to sea a look time ago" Hornett replied "Prop and Bo are brothers; they're the newest to this way of life. Their mother passed away not too long ago and their aunt and uncle adopted Bo but not Prop. They're horrible people from what I've heard."

"Sounds so familiar" Francesca whispered. Hornett looked at her quizzically. "My parents passed away two months ago. You may have heard about the boat whose engine exploded on the lagoon. Four lives taken, six badly injured, no one came out just fine. Both my parents we're taken from me that night." She had to stop herself to avoid becoming too emotional.

"Oh Francesca" Hornett said sympathetically, "Wait that means… that means that you're, you're Francesca Contiello!" The others stopped what they were doing at looked towards the two girls. "You're set to inherit millions, billions even"

"On my 18th birthday, until then I cannot touch it. Nor can my aunt and uncle no matter how much they want to" Francesca explained

"Sorry for being inconsiderate just then" Hornett apologised

"Don't apologise, I'm used to that reaction" Francesca laughed. By now the others had gathered round.

"They did this to you didn't they." Prop said "Why don't you run away?"

"Because my aunt and uncle are not getting hold of my family's fortune" Francesca replied bitterly. "As soon as they get their hands on it they we kill Venice. They will put concrete in all the canals and bring cars into Venice. Try and modernise Venice. Get rid of the magic that is here. I promised my grandmamma that I would do all I can to protect Venice when it came to my time to reign and I will"

"You've got a bit of a mission ahead of you" Scipio said walking forward

"I have. Thank you for your hospitality but I really need to get back before they wake up"

"I'll walk you" Scipio said advancing toward the exit. Francesca said her goodbyes to everyone and hobbled over to Scipio. "You can't tell anybody about us or here"

"You have my word" She replied as Scipio opened the door. "Erm, Scipio?" she started but obviously Scipio had read her mind and crouched down

"Jump on. I know that you don't live that far from here. Can't get Hornett's bandages all soggy in the snow. She'll be after you." He prepared for her jump but found that she was only light. They made their way up the alleyway and along some others.

"Scipio?"

"Mhmm?"

"You can't keep stealing to provide for them you know" Scipio stopped and put Francesca down. "What if you get caught?"

"I wont" Scipio replied bluntly

"But what if you do. Or what if you all get found at the star palace and get put in orphanages"

"We won't. Especially if people keep quiet" he replied rather threateningly

"I won't say anything and you know that but this isn't the greatest way of living"

"What and being rich and getting beaten to a pulp is" he fired back. Francesca could tell there was more behind that statement then he was letting on but she wasn't quite sure what.

"No, look forget I said anything but let me help." She said, Scipio said nothing, "Okay?"

"We don't need your help"

"But your going to get it" Francesca finished and began to walk on. Well hobble on. Scipio watched her for a moment before catching up with her

"Come on, get back on, you know you enjoy the ride" he said crouching back down. She jumped back on and the spent the remaining journey in silence. Each thinking about what the other had said. By the time they had got to Francesca's house the sun had began to rise. Scipio put Francesca down and turned to face her

"Thank you" she said sincerely

"No problem, I must dash but it was lovely making your acquaintance" He said turning on his heels and running off before she got to say

"You too"

The house was silent as she walked in. How lovely they were soooo worried about her she thought bitterly. She went straight up to her room and flopped down on her bed. She looked up at her calendar

"One year to go now" she whispered to herself. She wasn't tired. She hadn't been tired in a long time. Not remembering the last time she got a good sleep. She knew it was beginning to show but hey that's what excessive makeup is for. And to cover any bruising and scars she had acquired through family time with her aunt and uncle. Speaking of bruising she still had seen the damage from the night before. Getting up she walked to the wardrobe to look in one of the mirrors there. Wow. She thought she still reckoned that she could mask it though. She opened a cupboard in her wardrobe which then opened a fridge.

"How shall I celebrate" she said to herself. She grabbed a bottle of vodka. "Might as well numb myself for when they wake up. Two birds, one stone" she grabbed a tumbler from the self and made her way to her balcony. "God its cold" she breathed. She settled down and poured her first drink. Nice and straight. Nothing else in the glass. The first few sips were horrid and burning but soon she was adjusted to it.

………………….

Francesca wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there for but the bottle was half empty and even though not feeling cold her bum was frozen to the chair. That's enough celebrating she thought trying to gain her balance while standing up. Satisfied with how numb she felt she walked back to the wardrobe and but the drink back. When she got back into her room her aunt was in the door way.

"You look a mess, take a shower and make yourself presentable. Your uncle and I are going to the main land for breakfast, not sure how long we'll be. Suzie will be here in an hour." Her aunt said briskly before walking straight out leaving the door to slam.

Lovely Francesca thought before making her way to the bathroom to have a shower.

………………..

After her shower Francesca had sobered up a bit. It was a weird experience and she's in no rush to do it again. She nearly cracked her head up about ten times. Thinking about those who had helped her last night, well it was more this morning but anyway, she gathered up some warm clothing and some food. In the kitchen there was a cake box on the table addressed to 'Spankii'.

"Oh wow" Francesca squeaked "oh I love Suzie" carefully putting the box in her bag she attached the bag to her person and then set off to retrace a steps back to the Stella.


	3. Chapter 3

When they heard the bell go they all crowded in the auditorium

When they heard the bell go they all crowded in the auditorium.

"It might be Scip" Ricco stated

"He's not due for another hour" Hornett answered

"I'll go see who it is" Mosca said and made his way up the dark passage way. Whoever it was they were pretty impatient but when he got to the door whoever it was they were gone. Slightly baffled he went back to the others. "No one was there"

"That's odd…" Hornett started but went into deep pondering. "Anyway, we better get cleaning before Scipio gets here and moans about the mess" Just as they went to start their cleaning they heard a voice

"You guys really need to reconsider the safety of this place. There are loads of possible entrances." It was Francesca "I mean if I can get in this state…." She decided it was best not to finish her sentence.

"What are you doing here?" Riccio asked rather rudely.

"Well if your going to be rude you're not going to get any cake" Francesca teased pulling out the cake from her bag. Riccio looked completely shocked but as soon as Francesca handed him the box he scurried off with it to put it on the stage and find a knife to cut it. "I bought some warm clothes and some food supplies for you lot and before you say anything you're taking it, ok" Hornett smiled and helped her unpack all the stuff.

"Who's Spankii?" Riccio asked

"What?"

"The cake, it says happy birthday spankii"

They all looked at Francesca.

"Yer, the maid at our house calls me Spankii" she answered

"It's a fresh cake"

"It's today" Francesca said not really wanting to

"My friend, you are a very opposite girl, one is supposed to receive gifts on their birthday, not give them." Came Scipio's voice from above. He jumped down to meet them, "Happy Birthday" he said taking her hand and giving it a gentle kiss.

"Such a gentleman" Hornett muttered, rolling her eyes. "Well you've bought us a feast so let's celebrate. Not only is it your birthday but..." turning to Scipio, "Prosper managed to sell the loot for four hundred thousand lire today"

Scipio turned to Prosper and put his hand on his shoulder "you are here forth chief loot seller"

………………………………………………

Francesca had left the gang to go back to her house before her aunt and uncle got home. The others were still sitting around the table conversing and stuffing their faces.

"What do you lot make of Francesca?" Scipio asked

Everyone went silent. Bo was the first to answer.

"She's nice, she smells nice too"

"She bought us cake so I'm happy" Riccio piped up

"She bought us a lot us stuff" Prosper said

"Hmmmm." Scipio sat thinking

"Why do you ask?" Hornett asked

"I can't make up my mind" He replied

………………………………………….

"Miss Contiello, Miss Contiello" Suzie came running up to Francesca as soon as she entered the house. "Dottor Massimo phoned, he require you at his office in ten minutes. I've laid a suit out, quickly quickly, Roberto's on standby with the boat."

Business meeting now, gosh. She thought to herself. She quickly stuck on her suit and run down to Roberto.

"Ciao bella" He said "Happy birthday" he said handing her a single rose. She gave him a hug and then went off to Fondamenta Bollani. "Don't work too hard" Roberto smirked

"I wont" Francesca laughed "And don't worry I'll walk back"

Roberto blew her a kiss and was off. She walked up to the magnificent doors and knocked. The maid was there quickly. She let her in and it was a jog to keep up with her. She knocked on the office and left Francesca to it,

"Come in" a voice from the other side said. Francesca walked in a closed the door carefully. "You're late" He said without even lifting his head.

"I'm sorry I was kind of caught up with something"

"I need you to read over these, I've come up with some plans to reopen some places" He threw her an envelope with documents inside. She pulled them up and began to read them.

_Planned __works to go ahead on making you look a fool, now look on my desk, to your left_

She looked on his desk to her left and sitting there was a little bag. She looked at the tag and saw it was addressed to her. She looked up at Dottor Massimo and without lifting his head from his work he said

"You don't think I could possibly forget my goddaughter's birthday now do you" She could see he was smirking as she ripped open her present. She got to a little box, opening it slowly she found the most beautiful locket she had ever laid eyes on

"Massimo you sly dog" She shouted before jumping on him and giving him a massive hug. He returned the embrace laughing slightly.

…………………

Dottor Massimo and Francesca were now sitting in the dining room. Francesca had agreed to stay for dinner as they hadn't a chance to talk so much lately about things that didn't revolve around work. She hadn't seen anywhere but his office in a long time.

"I do apologise for not really being there for you these past few months..."

"Don't worry about it I wasn't really into the whole I'm there for you stuff anyway. I just got on with work and stuff." Francesca butted in

"But still..."

"You had to get over your own grievances before you could even consider mine"

"It should have been the other way round"

"Massimo" she said sternly

"Contiello" He said back equally as stern

The both just looked at each other and bust out laughing.

"It's good to see you laugh rumour has it that you've turned in to a boring grumpy fart" Francesca laughed

"You know you should never listen to rumours Francesca……" suddenly his voice changed "Scipio you're late and look at the state of you, go get washed and dressed" Francesca didn't like this voice; it reminded her of her aunt. She slowly turned round to see the boy who had carried her all the way back to her house that morning. Masking her shock she turned back to Dottor Massimo.

"Yes father, I'm sorry…" that was not the arrogant voice she had heard early nor was it the happy voice. The smooth voice that would make people crumble to their knees. No, it trembled with fear. He heard him hurry off and she gave Massimo a look of wonder.

"I completely forgot about your son, you don't talk about him" Francesca said

"He does not deserve it at the moment. He has been constantly disrespectful lately" Dottor Massimo snapped back. Francesca Stared at him for a moment and decided not to make anything of it yet. Maybe they had an argument this morning and it was just aftermath, and the reason she hadn't heard much about him is because they were both too busy with work.


	4. Chapter 4

Scipio passed his room

Scipio passed his room. Why her he kept repeating in his mind. As soon as he saw her he recognised him and even when he knew her name he allowed her too their hideout. She's going to tell, she going to tell. Scipio's mind was going in circles when he heard the door knock.

"Come in" He said standing as far from the door as he could. It was Francesca.

"I knew you looked familiar" She said smiling. He stayed rooted to the spot not responding. "I haven't said anything. I told you, you have my word" Scipio remained silent. All the confidence he possessed earlier had vanished. "I think you have some explaining to do" with him still saying nothing, she took his hand and sat him on the bed. "I'm not going to say anything, to anyone. How did this all start"

"Where's my father?"

"Busy, he will be for an hour. He knows I'm still here though"

"oh.." Scipio fell silent again

"Scipio…what's going on? How did it all start?"

"Riccio was the first I met. He tried to steal something off me but I caught him. I made him take me back to his 'gang'. It was horrible where they were staying. They we're ill and hungry. I had to do something. I had to lie or they wouldn't trust me"

"so you stole the key from your dad and let them stay in there. Bringing them 'loot' from this house and so on. Oh Scipio." She stopped and thought a while. "This lie is going to catch up with you sooner or later"

"You cant say anything" he snapped

"I'm not going to. Its not my place."

"Good"

He's rather childish Francesca thought to herself

She's bossy, Scipio thought. They sat there for a while not saying anything.

"This is going to be bold of me but…"

"You bold, never" Scipio butted in

"Easy…Scipio what's the relationship between you and your dad like." Silence. Francesca looked at him, he was staring at his feet. She breathed out heavily before standing up. "Good luck thief lord" She kissed the top of his head lightly and left the room.

When he heard the door close he stared at it for a while. She really was nosey. He liked it. He felt cared about. A feeling he hadn't had in a long while. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. She was right he thought, I do need to tell the others the truth, someday.

………………………………

_A.N sorry for the shortness, my minds on not getting kicked out of school and being allowed back in next year. lovelove _


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed

A few weeks had passed. Francesca kept quiet about Scipio and visited the gang at the Stella, bringing them fresh food and drinks. They took this as a blessing as Scipio was bringing less and less loot to sell to Barbarossa. Francesca had been spending more and more time with Scipio's father which put Scipio on edge but at the same time made him feel safe as he father was preoccupied.

……………………………

Francesca was sitting in the auditorium waiting fro the others to return. She kept her self busy by cleaning everything. It was going pretty well. She remembered coming here as a young girl and how beautiful it used to be. Since it closed down she had wanted to buy it and reopen open it but she was happy it gave a home to others. Good kids, even if they did steal here and there.

"Hey Francesca" Mosca voice came from behind her. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"Hey…where are the others?"

"We ran into a bit of trouble. The snoops after Prop and Bo, so I came here to make sure the Conte's envelope and pigeon stay safe while the others try and lose him."

"Did you see the Conte then?"

"Na, I was in the wrong position. Only me and Prop went in with Scipio"

"I bet Riccio loved that"

Mosca laughed just as the bell went

"That must be the others, I'll go let them in" When he came back with the others Francesca noticed Scipio looking uneasy.

"Soooo" Francesca started "Going to hurry up and read the letter?"

Mosca threw Scipio the letter and he carefully opened it. Inside was a letter, a photograph and a floor plan. Even though Scipio was reading the letter Francesca wasn't listening. She was thinking about what he had said to her that first day.

"_What and being rich and getting beaten to a pulp I"_

There was more to that. The more time she spent with his father she noticed they didn't have a relationship and right now though looking brave he was scared like crazy because he was late. Scipio had finished reading and the others were conversing and asking him questions.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I came here for Scipio's help with something. You don't mind if I steal him off you now and bring him back later do you?" Francesca asked.

"If you bring him back in one piece" Mosca answered

"Excellent." Francesca said

"I'm going to be gone for a few days. Don't worry. Just stake out the place like normal. Living patterns and such" Scipio said before letting himself be dragged off by Francesca. Once out the door Francesca said,

"You're so late"

"I am aware; you can stop dragging me you know"

"Do you want me to come? Say I held you up"

"I don't need you lying for me. I can handle it."

"Are you going to tell me what you have to handle yet?"

"His words" He said bluntly. She knew it was more. Why was he not saying anything? I'll catch you later. I have to run. He didn't wait for a goodbye. He ran leaving her standing there. She let him run.


	6. Chapter 6

They had just finished putting the snoop in the bathroom when they heard the bell go

They had just finished putting the snoop in the bathroom when they heard the bell go. Gathering in the auditorium they didn't know what to do.

"Well its not me" Scipio stated

"Really? I didn't see you in front of me." Hornett snapped back

"It might be Francesca" Bo said happily

"She never rings though"

"I never really ring and I did this time" Scipio said "I'll go."

"I'm coming with you" Prosper shouted running after him. Hornett had to hold Bo back from running after his brother.

"Keep me safe" She whispered to Bo

Prosper and Scipio got to the door and Prosper tried looking through the spy hole.

"Well it's still raining" he said. Scipio slowly opened the door. No one was therer. At least that's what they thought. Scipio opened the door wider and Prosper looked out too. There eyes the rested upon a figure sitting on the floor with their face in their hands. Bare feet, shorts and an oversized jumper.

"You never dress for the weather" Scipio said walked over to her. She didn't move. He crouched down besides her and heard heavy sobs. He cradled her in his arms and lifted her. She put no defences up. When in his arms she hid her face in his chest. Prosper stood shocked but closed the door when they walked in and followed behind. Scipio walked straight passed everyone and took her up to the spare mattress they had there for emergencies. Everyone went to follow but Prosper stopped them.

"I don't think she's in any state to see people" He said solemnly. Realising he was right they sat in silence until Scipio could tell them what was happening.

…

Scipio laid her down the mattress and she crawled into a ball, still sobbing. Her body shook violently, she gasped for breath. He felt helpless. He didn't know how to comfort her. He got a towel and dried her hair and her skin. He changed her soggy jumper and she cried all the way through. When his eyes started to water themselves he decided it was time to leave her for now. He needed to talk to the others.

"I'm just going to be a couple of minutes" he whispered softly gently kissing the top of her head. He pulled the blanket over her and made his way to the others. Before stepping into the auditorium he stopped and took a deep breath. When he walked in everyone got to their feet and waited.

"Well?" Riccio asked

"I have no idea." Scipio replied truthfully, head bowed. The others looked from one another and then up towards where the others were. "We'll let her stay as long as she needs. We also need to make a rota for keeping watch on the snoop. I'll let you decide who goes when for yourselves. I'm going to get Francesca a drink and sit with her a while longer and then I must be off. Can you also keep an eye on her? Wait until she's calm before asking or telling her anything." He walked off to get a drink and then walked up to where Francesca was. She was now sitting up. Her sobs were silent but still going strong. He sat next to her offering the drink but she shook her head. "What's happened?" he asked gently. She turned to face him, eyes red and face tear stained.

"Th...Th...Th…it was them" She stuttered before collapsing onto Scipio holding onto him as if her life depended on it. He had no idea what that meant but he held her back. He pulled her close and combed her hair off her face with his fingers. He rested his face on top of her head and tried his best to comfort her. Even though he didn't really know what was wrong. All he knew is that it hurt to see her like this.


End file.
